


Dream smp oneshots

by Firefox_Gapples



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ ), Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox_Gapples/pseuds/Firefox_Gapples
Summary: Im currently getting bored cause of Covid-19 and I want to make a new book.Guys I need some ideasRequest are open you can request:-smut-fluff-kinks (if there not to weird)- and or; a/o/b-problematic-etcThe stuff I won’t be doing are:-things that involve bugs
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Tommyinnit Phil Watson & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Request

How this will work is you will go to the comments and type in your ship, what genre it is (examples: ___x___ fluff) and I will pick the ones that peck me interest

-firefox_Gapples or you can call me George :)


	2. I’m a what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s family is all alphas and so he thought he was going to be one too...
> 
> But boy was he wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @JesseJoestar This is for you for being the first one to comment on the request page ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

Tommy’s POV

I was just getting up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water but when I walked down the stairs I could see my dad and brothers watching tv in the living room but I thought nothing of it since their always up this late.

So when i entered the kitchen and I smelled something so i smelled myself and thought ‘geez I really do need a bath’ but I said to myself that I was going to do it in the morning. So I grabbed a cup and filled it up with tap water and as soon as I left the kitchen.

I saw all of my family members looking at me.

“Hello Tommy I have to know but is there anybody else in the house like say you and tubbo are having a sleep over and didn’t tell us” Wilbur asked

“No I thought you saw Tubbo leave this morning Wilbur ” I said back to him 

“Thats weird I smell an omega in our house don’t you guys smell it too” Wilbur asked the rest of the people on the couch the all nodded. I heard Phil get up from the couch and started to walk closer to me. Started to shake and Phil walked up to me and sniffed me his eyes widened and shot a death glare to the rest of the group and hugged me close. I of course didn’t know what was going on but I just went with it and hugged back with the cup of water still in my hands and philza said to me “are you ok tommy” “yes Phil I’m just fine” I laughed talked to him as the others can closer and joined in the little hug and they lead me to my room and said good night so I went to bed.

When I woke up the next morning I grabbed some clothes and a towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and I saw techno doing the same thing. But today he let me go into the bathroom before him instead of fighting me for it. So after my shower I got dressed and left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to ask philza whats going on with technoblade “oh, you really don’t know your an omega, son’ philza said with a smile

I felt tears in my eyes and philza who just finished breakfast ran to me as fast a possible and hugged me. Soon Wilbur and technoblade joined in like last night...

It was the best 2 days of my life

( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )


End file.
